Quite Poetic
by treze
Summary: Is it a drabble? Is it a poem? What is it? Loki and Fenris. Read and Review. All flames accepted.
1. Soliloquy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

If black could turn to white within a matter of seconds and a man can change himself without doubts…

If the sea would not reflect the blue of the sky and past won't have anything to do with present…

If fire did not burn, ice did not freeze and he could make himself as passive as everybody thought he was…

If blood was red and love was just a throbbing in the chest…

"I'm so sorry, I - - it's not that I don't like you, it's just that- - "

"It's fine. You don't have to justify yourself, Fenris."

Loki lifted his face to feel the angry drops of water pelting against his skin.

If she could hurt him more than he ever deemed was possible, why?


	2. Not When It's Raining

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

Notes: This fic disappointed me but what the heck? Quite Poetic was (supposed to be) a one-shot but everybody had other ideas. Okay, so here it is. This is what happened BEFORE chapter one. Also, I'm planning to write something AFTER the events in the first chapter…kind of like a past-present-future thing…oh well …

Here goes :

Quite Poetic II : Not When It's Raining

"Take a break, will you, Iris? You're going to get us all wet by running around." The rune knight sighed as he followed the girl with his eyes.

She's been hyperactive for –like- thirty minutes and the pouring rain didn't do anything to crush her high spirits. Chaos inwardly told himself never to let Iris eat a handful of candies all at once.

Chaos looked up and cursed his luck. Why did it have to rain so fucking hard? When,- he asked himself- _when_ did it ever rain during the hottest days of summer? It was a good thing they had at least three umbrellas otherwise all of them would've been soaked in the rain for who-knows-how-long.

Fenris followed the couple with her own umbrella at one hand. Loki was close behind her. He alone insisted on being wet. True, he detested wet days, but was he to allow Fenris or Iris to be damp in his stead? No, he won't have that. And of course, there was no way he'd share an umbrella with Chaos. After all, it was the rune knight's idea to take those kinds of things. The carrot top certainly didn't want to get wet either.

"Are you sure you're okay, Loki? We can share this umbrella if you want…" Chaos was Chaos. He knew the assassin would refuse but what the heck? He still had to ask, if only to remind the former captain that he wasn't alone and that he had company.

"I can manage."

"It's okay, I can share my umbrella." And of course, Fenris was Fenris. She was kind and sweet and caring and thoughtful that she almost made Loki choke.

Oh, how he wanted to refuse the offer right into her face. How can she act so calm and practical all the time? Can't she see? Can't she see that Chaos is moving away from her grasp? Can't she see that Loki is - - Loki is…

"Thank you, Fenris. I appreciate it."

She looked up, just in time to catch him staring at her. She didn't look away.

" I will carry the umbrella."

"Okay."

And he was still staring.

She looked ahead, ignoring the steely orbs that tried to drill their way in her head.

Some things were just inevitable. Death is inevitable. Tragedy is inevitable. And so was Love. Some things didn't have to be planned out. They just happen without warning. No alarms, no placards, no nothing. They happen without reason no matter how illogical and how unrealistic the situation may be.

It didn't even occur to those involved that the world was slowly coming to an end. That gods are already fighting against gods. That many people die and suffer from all parts of the world.

Fate was still destined to take place. And Fenris Fenrir is just a part of the big cycle that was about to take place.

This was it. She had to tell him.

"Loki, listen I - - "

"Don't rush into things. There is time. You don't have to say anything as of yet."

"No. I have thought about it very well. And you must hear what I have to say."

"So you've known?"

The pair before them stops and stands before a restaurant. Iris dashes inside. Chaos makes a gesture of 'come on' and goes inside as well.

Fenris and Loki stopped. They just stopped.

" I have. I have noticed for a while now."

"And you haven't done anything?"

"What did you expect me to do, Loki?"

Nothing. Everything. Anything. Seriously, did Loki expect something more? Of course he didn't. He shouldn't have. Or, if he did, did he suppose her reaction would be positive?

Maybe he did expect something. He expected the hurt – the pain- the suffering his confession would let out. He knew it as a fact and that was why he never intended to tell her. But she knew. Somehow, she understood his actions even though he himself couldn't understand what has been going around his head. Now what?

He didn't speak. She opened her mouth to continue.

"I'm so sorry, I - - it's not that I don't like you, it's just that - -"

"It's fine. You don't have to justify yourself, Fenris."

Fenris knitted her brows together. Loki gave her the handle of the umbrella back.

He was too old for this, he knew. However, age didn't matter anymore. This was his first. And sadly, the first cut usually hurts the most.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Before she could say anything else, he sped off, away from the presence of the woman who's been haunting his dreams for months.


End file.
